1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted display that is worn on the head of an observer and displays images (virtual images).
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual image display device (image display device) that allows a user to observe a two-dimensional image formed by an image creation device as a magnified virtual image by a virtual image optical system is proposed today (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-162767).
Further, in order for an observer to observe a two-dimensional image formed by an image creation device as a magnified virtual image by a virtual image optical system, a head mounted image display device using a holographic diffraction grating is also proposed (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-94175).
FIG. 14 shows a state where an observer is wearing a glasses-type image display device 90. At the left is a front view, and at the right is a plan view. The image display device 90 includes left and right image creation devices 1100L and 1100R that display images, and left and right light guides (optical devices) 1200L and 1200R that receive light displayed on the image creation devices 1100L and 1100R and guide the light to pupils 41L and 41R of the observer. The image display device 90 composed of the image creation devices 1100L and 1100R and the light guides 1200L and 1200R is attached to a glasses-type frame 1010. The observer fits temples 1015 extending from the ends of the frame 1010 to rest on both ears, thereby wearing the image display device 90 on the head of the observer.